


Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca The Third trash talks brain

by Critter_walker080



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Writing, Break Up Talk, But no, M/M, dots being judgmental of brain, fluff at the end, it was going to b angst, lol, no angst :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critter_walker080/pseuds/Critter_walker080
Summary: It’s all in the title tbh
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Max Goof/Yakko Warner, The Brain & Dot Warner & Pinky & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Kudos: 24





	Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca The Third trash talks brain

“Brain!” Yells from across the cage. Brain had been writing on blue prints and didn’t want to be distracted.  
Brain sighs hoping this will be the only annoyance of the day. “Yes pinky?” Pinky walks over to the brain in a flash “I’m about to go out to see dot for some coffee want to come?”. “Pinky, can’t you see I’m busy? Now run along I have work to do.” Brain signals pinky goes away. “Do you at least want anything?” Pinky ask as he’s about to leave the cage. “I suppose a nice black coffee would be nice.” He answers while getting back to writing. “Alright I’ll be back soon to see what you have planned!” Pinky says while walking away.

Dot had been waiting for pinky for a while, she decided to send pinky a message just to check to see if he’s still coming. She had already ordered her coffee, ( why is he not here yet! ) she thought. But before she could do anything. “dot I’m here!” Yells pinky as he runs to the table. “Yay! You finally made it” dot stands up and picks pinky up with her hands and she places pinky on the table. Dot sits down as she says “what took you so long I was about to shoot you a text before you got here?” “Oh well I had to clean up before I got here and I needed to check if brain wanted to go to.” Dot tilts her head a bit and her eyes squinted at pinky. “And he didn’t want to go?” “Well yes I mean he was working on some plans for tonight so he just wanted to be alone, you know everyone needs time to themselves.” Pinky says with a tiny chuckle at the end. Dot then kept her head tilted butd in a “awww” way “oh that’s so romantic!” Dot says with a cute voice. “Romantic” pinky says in confusion. “How is taking over the world romantic?” Dots face completely changes then she says “oh... I thought he was making plans for like a date or something.” “Oh dates aren’t really our thing I mean it seems like we have a date every night going through with his plans” pinky says looking up as if he’s daydreaming. 

“You guys don’t have dates!?” Dot yells “I’m tired of him not paying any attention to you I mean have you guys haven’t had a single date night since you got together! When will he every take a break for you?!”  
Dot waves her hands all crazy while speaking. “Well he does pay attention when I slip up or don’t really think what he thinks. Ha ha narf! But he has a reason for it I mean how are we ever gonna get everything done if-“ dot then interrupts pinky “are you kidding me? Are you even happy like this?” “W-what do you mean? Is this not normal?” Pinky asks with a look of panic on his face. “Of course not! If he doesn’t start acting like a boyfriend soon he can kiss you goodbye!” Dot says crossing her arms. “Yeah! I should tell him that! Thanks dot for the coffee but I got to go!” Pinky says with confidence 

“you never even ordered any coffee!” Dot says trying to stop pinky for walking back to the lab. “Oh right, waiter! I’ll have one black coffee.” Pinky yells to the waiter as he sits back down. “One black coffee you never order that.” Dot says confused. “Oh it’s for brain.” Pinky says like nothing. “What!? No go to the labs and don’t bring the coffee it’s shows them who’s the boss!” Dot yells pointing the way of where the lab is. “Oh right! Bye dot see ya later!” Pinky says while speeding wards acme labs. 

Pinky huffs as he makes it back to the labs. This has to happen he has to speak his mind. Or at least he thinks it’s his. He walks into the building to the cage. He breaths in to brace himself for what’s about to happen. (You can do this I have to tell him!) he opens up the cage and walks in. Brain doesn’t even notice him he’s to busy writing down plans. “ ahem!” Pinky walks over to the brain with his arms crossed. The brain looks up “your back already thought you would be longer.” He says looking up slightly only to look back at his note pad. “Brain Ive had enough.” Pinky says without context. The brain gives pinky his full attention. “What do you mean?” The Brain doesn’t sound to concerned but still curious. “ I said I’m done with this” pinky says as he points to the note pad. “I’m done with you not paying attention to me! I’m tired of only spending time with you through dumb plans! And if you don’t change things soon I’m gone!” Pinky had yelled so loud he forgot what he had said was real. Brain sat there silent for a bit he was surprised at the out burst. But he had to admit some of the things he said were right. His plans weren’t dumb. “Pinky...” Brain says with a frog in his throat. “No! That’s it I’m just gonna go now! You don’t deserve me!” Pinky kicks open the cage door and leaves just like that. As pinky is walking away. He feels as if he’s done something wrong or he should of done something different. No this was right he had to have done something before he got miserable. 

A/n  
Ok I just wanted to make it clear I am continuing this ok pay no attention to the actual notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more who knows-


End file.
